Puppetmaster
by shocked-onigiri
Summary: part one in hopefully a series of soft yaoi romance, this one is the one that sets it all off im hoping you enjoy it and give good reviews so ill continue to write the series only if you guys like it :


{{this is yaoi, if you dont like man on man then dont read and go find someone else to talk to, i write the whole spectrum, yaoi, het and yuri, dont like it? well tough some people do and its for them i write}}

~~NeKyoyaZawa~~

Screams echoed through the dark halls, a sound Umehito enjoyed hearing. He smiled to himself, pleased that his plan had gone so perfectly. There was one thing however that troubled him. Kyoya Ootori, the secret desire of our shrouded hero's affections. The black-haired beauty was not smiling, he didnt even seem glad in the slightest that the plan had worked, even though it was only this much of a success because of Kyoya's efforts. Other than helping Umehito plan out the practical joke Kyoya did not seem to have joined in with any other halloween festivities at all.

"why, Kyoya-senpai" the dark one crooned, cockily smiling at the other "are you not going to join in the fun?" Kyoya looked up from the everpresent black leatherbound book to finally smile his own cocky smile at the shorter boy."your stunt has incurred quite a hefty penalty to the host clubs funds, and monopolised on valuable request time that would be better spent entertaining our own patrons and not following your crazy schemes." with that kyoya walked away, no doubt to the disused music room which the aforementioned host club utilised to practise its activities

It took Nekozawa only a matter of seconds before he had decided to speak to Kyoya alone now that he had the chance, so he headed up to the music room as swiftly as possible under the heavy shroud that protected him from the suns deadly rays. Quietly Umehito opened the door and peered inside, sure enough there was the miserly boy. Only it seemed the excitement of the day had taken its toll on the poor soul. His mouth was slightly open to allow him to breathe as his spectacles dangled comically from the end of his nose. Kyoya was snoozing, laid down on a plush cushioned sofa.

Nekozawa thought the sight was so cute that he wanted to be the only person ever to see the other boy in this manner. He closed the door behind him and locked it so noone could enter the room. He drew the curtains, careful not to wake the snoozing prince and lit a few candles, allowing their sputtering light fill the room with its glow. He shrugged off his cloak and used it to cover the other boy as he slept. Nekozawa sat and stared at the sleeping figure while belzenef lay on the floor entirely forgotten by his usually attentive master. Kyoya seemed serene, almost adorable.

You wouldnt think that this boy was anything like as harsh as he was in real life. Noone could be that peaceful sleeping and act so indifferent when awake. But it seemed kyoya could pull that off. Umehito sat there for hours and very nearly dozed off himself but the other boy woke up. Kyoya very slowly realised where he was and what had happened. He sat up and then went to stand but all he managed to do was trip over the heavy cloak and fall in a heap with his head landing squarely in nekozawas lap. The black haired boy looked up from his position with a definite blush painted on his face.

"M-my apologies" the Ootori boy stammered standing up and brushing himself off quickly, turning to leave, the bright red blush still prominent even in the candles half-light. Umehito grabbed the others arm before he could leave. Nekozawa stood up slowly whilst staring into Kyoya's eyes, their faces merely an inch apart, both boys were blushing. Nekozawa's heart was beating rapidly against his chest as he closed in to kiss the other boy.

When their lips met and Kyoya didnt pull away Umehitos heart missed several beats, happiness swelling up inside him like a helium balloon. It threatened to burst his chest with its power. Nekozawa hands wrapped themselves around Kyoya's slender waist, bringing the two of them slightly closer together. Umehito deepened the kiss hungrily. Kyoya opened his lips to allow the dark ones tongue access into the warm wet cavern of his mouth.

Thier tongues massaged each other gently as thier hands began to caress each others slender frames, stopping only for air their passionate kiss grew and continued. Until with heaving breathes they lay together on the couch. Umehitos lips closed over Kyoyas collarbone as the spectecle wearing boy moaned with delight at the pleasure he was recieving. Umehito smiled as the other groaned and writhed under his weight. His smile growing as he felt a definite stiffness in the others lower regions, which could mean only one thing.

Kyoya found Umehito as desirable as the other boy found him. They wanted each other badly but this had to go slow, had to be enjoyed to its fullest, for neither knew quite how deep the others affections for them was. Umehito took his wig off slowly so as to gauge his lovers reaction. He let it fall to the floor as he stared hungrily at the other boy whose black hair was real, while his hid beautifully blonde locks. The change of hair colour didnt seem to bother Kyoya.

They continued kissing and probably wouldve gone further if someone hadnt just tried the door and jingled keys, trying to find the right one to open the lock to the room. umehito grabbed his things and left the room after a quick peck on kyoyas cheek, he shuffled through his secret door while kyoya was straightening the room up, hurriedly blowing out candles and opening curtains, finally from his side of the hidden portal he heard haruhi manage to open the door and heard parts of the conversation. he was only listening to the tone of his lovers voice until he heard something. and then noticed his nakedness. haruhi had spotted belzenef on the floor.

{{thats it for now, this originally started as a one-shot but im thinking of making it a series of stories, hopefully your reviews will help me guide it to the right area}}


End file.
